Scourge's Nine Lives
by Honeystar of Awesomeclan
Summary: Scourge is given nine live before he dies. He comes back to life...ten years later. He hasn't aged a day. When Tigerstar offers him the chance for revenge, he embarks on a journey to find the clans. But will he change his mind? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Honeyfoot here! I thought about how Starclan can grant nine lives, and it inspired me to do this. Here goes nothing!

Darkness was all Scourge saw after Firestar delivered the final blow. He was dead. And yet he felt so…alive. He opened his eyes. "I'm not dead." He whispered. "Yes, you are. But you won't be for long." Scourge jumped at the voice. He turned to see a dark brown tabby tom with a dark, swirling pelt. His eyes were pale yellow. That cat. That was the one he killed in the battle. How was he alive? Was he a leader? "You. You're that-

"My name is Tigerstar. You killed me…long ago." Long ago? But… surely Scourge had just killed him an hour or so ago.

"You've been dead for a while. You still are. I have a proposition for you, Scourge. You do want to defeat Firestar, don't you?" Of course he did. But where was he? Could he trust him? "We gave you nine lives right before you died. But you went into shock. We did it too close to your death. You've been dead for ten years." No. This wasn't happening_. I'm dreaming. _He thought. He must be! This can't happen. It's simply too good to be true. Tigerstar continued. "The warrior cats are gone. They've moved to where the sun sets. If you find them, we will help you defeat them."

"How? You're dead." Scourge retorted.

"Yes. But we can get into the clan cats' dreams. We've been training them. At your signal, they will attack with you. We will rule the forest!"

Scourge thought. "Okay." He finally said.

"Good. I've been hoping you'd say that." The cat disappeared, leaving no trace. Scourge wanted to sleep. And he did. He awoke with a cat staring into his eyes. Scourge swiped, but…what? His claws went right through her. "I am Bluestar." The cat spoke. Bluestar? Another leader? Was this another Dark Forest cat?

"I'm from Starclan. I've come to give you a message, Tiny." Tiny? That was his kit name.

"Think back to when you were attacked by the clan apprentice, the one that wounded your soul. That cat was Tigerstar. Do not join him. Follow the Sun's path, not the moon's." That cat… the one that attacked him when he was a kit… that was Tigerstar? The one that gave him nine lives?

"Impossible." He whispered. It was all he could think of to say.

The cat didn't respond. She faded into nothing. He slashed a the air where she had once been. She was gone. "Good." He thought. He ran toward the setting sun. But deep down, he was scared. Was Tigerstar really trustworthy? Was he REALLY the one that attacked him? And what about that one cat, Bluestar? He was following the sun's path. Heading toward the setting sun, where he would meet his enemy.

Do you like the first chappie? I was inspired by the manga, The Rise of Scourge. Great manga, you should read it sometime. Anyway, Flames are still reviews, so feel free to flame! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is Honeyfoot…again. Unless I'm a clone, but I doubt that. So here is the next chapter! Just so you know, Scourge is frequently guided by either Bluestar or Tigerstar. Please review! Feel free to flame!

Scourge sat under the tree quietly as the rain rolled off of the leaves. This wasn't a very good start to his revenge.

"_You're Scourge. Your plans are put on hold by some rain? _Tigerstar sat by Scourge's side.

"Tigerstar…Bluestar told me that you attacked me when I was a kit. That isn't true, is it?"

"_Is it a bad thing that I made the siblings that always shunned you obey and fear you? That I made you known all around twolegplace? That I gave you absolute power?"_ Tigerstar did do it. Scourge should have known. But when he put it that way… where would he be if he hadn't been attacked? Some kittypet eating rabbit droppings? Maybe Tigerstar's attack was a good thing.

"Thank you." Scourge decided that the rain wasn't that bad. He ran off toward where he assumed was where the sun set.

"You know, maybe I should wait for the rain to clear." He thought, deciding that it wasn't worth it, getting lost to prove a point to Tigerstar. He sat back down underneath the tree. Scourge closed his eyes for a moment. Soon enough, morning came. Scourge woke up to find three young kits playing a few meters away. He decided to watch, since he was still half asleep.

"Can I play?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're no fun to play with. You can't even catch the yarn ball."

"I've been practicing, I can show you BOTH how much better I am now."

"Fine."

"Yay!" The smallest kit proceeded to pounce on the ball and unravel it. He started to play with the string when one of the other kits took it away.

"You dummy! You can't do anything right! I mean, you're supposed to pass it to us, not unravel it."

"Yeah. This is why we don't let you play."

The small kit looked dejected. Scourge thought back to when he was a kit. His siblings never let him play with them. He felt sorry for the little kit. He got up and started walking.

"_That kit is an orphan, you know."_

Bluestar appeared next to Scourge.

"_His parents just died."_ Bluestar looked at him expectantly.

"Wait. You actually think I'm going to —"

"_No. I know you are going to."_

Sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the last, it was mostly filler to get to the real plot. R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! If you're reading this, then you probably know who I am by now. So, yeah. Updating time! Please review, I don't care how nice or harsh the comments are.

Scourge thought for a moment.

"Should I? I mean, I could always use some help getting my revenge. Maybe I can take him under my wing. But how would I approach him without scaring him?" Scourge walked calmly over to the kits and told the larger kits off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scourge attempted to look as intimidating as possible. The kits got scared and ran.

"Thank you Mister. They always bully me because of my size." The little kit spoke. His voice was very quiet and high, even for a kit.

"It was nothing. I was bullied too." Scourge walked away, with a feeling he didn't ever recall feeling before: pride. "Wait, Mister. Can I come with you? My parents have to go away for a really long time." Scourge was hoping the kit would ask, so he didn't have to.

"…Alright."

"Yay! Thank you, Mister!" The kit happily bounded up to Scourge and they walked together for a bit.

"I'm hungry!" The kit yowled. Scourge hunted off him, but stopped when he saw Tigerstar materialize in front of him.

"_What are you doing with that kit?" _Tigerstar spat.

"I'm taking him in." Scourge responded.

"_Don't become a kind fool, Scourge. They never survive."_

"I'll train him for the army."

"_I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this once. But if he isn't a cold-hearted soldier by the time you get to your destination, you can say goodbye to your nine lives. The same thing will happen if you arrive as a soft heart."_ Tigerstar vanished.

Scourge tried to rid himself of the thought, but it nagged at him as he hunted. His life depended on that little kit. He came back with two robins and a mouse.

"What's that stuff? Can I eat it?" The little kit asked him when he got back.

"Yes, you can. This is what cats like me eat." The kit cautiously sniffed the mouse and tried it.

"Wow! This is the best food I've ever tasted! Thank you, mister!"

"Call me Scourge." He really hadn't paid much attention to the kit until now. He had red-orange fur with white paws and golden-yellow eyes. Scourge watched the kit eat for a while.

"Now I'm thirsty!" The kit exclaimed. Scourge took him to a nearby pond and let him drink.

"Thank you, Mr. Scourge!" The kit's eyes drooped.

"You're tired, too?

"I'm sorry." The kit apologized for being so needy.

"It's alright. I'm tired too. The two looked for a good spot to rest. They soon found a hollow log. It was close to the pond, too.

"We'll stay here for tonight." Scourge lied down, exhausted. The two settled into place for the night. The kit was the first to fall asleep. Scourge was up all night, terrified by the thought that he'd die if he couldn't turn that kit into a cat like him.

Scourge soon fell asleep. He dreamed about him arriving and taking over the forest. Then he saw Bluestar appear. She was part of his dream?

"_No, I'm not. I've just come to thank you for taking in that little kit."_

"He'll make a nice addition to my army."

"_That wasn't your only intention, was it? Admit it. You pitied that little kit. You could relate to him. Just something to think about."_

"Wait!" Scourge shouted when she started to fade into the background. The forest faded soon after. He was left alone in the darkness of his mind.

"Hello?" Scourge shouted.

"Mr. Scourge, what's wrong?" He woke with a start to find the little kit on his chest.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Thanks." Scourge shook his head.

"Are you ready to go?" he inquired.

"Go where?" the kit responded. Scourge couldn't let him know about the plan. He's a kit!

"We're following the sun."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." The duo got up and continued their journey.

"Can I ask you something?" Scourge questioned.

"You just did." The kit teased.

"Something else."

"What?"

"Well, I never bothered to ask what your name was, did I"

"My name? My name is Sun."

So, what did you think? Please review, I'd love some feedback. If you have questions, please PM me! Bye!


End file.
